Cardiac markers serve an important role in the early detection and monitoring of cardiovascular disease. Markers of disease are typically substances found in a bodily sample that can be easily measured. The measured amount can correlate to underlying disease pathophysiology, presence or absence of a current or imminent cardiac event, probability of a cardiac event in the future. In patients receiving treatment for their condition, the measured amount will also correlate with responsiveness to therapy. Markers can include elevated levels of blood pressure, cholesterol, blood sugar, homocysteine and C-reactive protein (CRP). However, current markers, even in combination with other measurements or risk factors, do not adequately identify patients at risk, accurately detect events (i.e., heart attacks), or correlate with therapy. For example, half of patients do not have elevated serum cholesterol or other traditional risk factors.
Myocardial ischemia can be a main cause of the acute coronary syndromes (ACS), a continuum of disease that spans from unstable angina (characterized by reversible cardiac ischemia) to myocardial infarction with large areas of necrosis. Myocardial ischemia can result from thrombus formation after plaque rupture in a coronary artery. The acute coronary syndromes represent a complex and heterogeneous physiological condition. Although remarkable therapeutic and technological advances over the past 20 years have reduced the in-hospital mortality of acute myocardial infarction, this progress has been limited to patients who display ST-elevation on their electrocardiogram (ECG). ST-elevation is an indicator of myocardial infarction, and treatment within 12 hours of symptoms onset will improve the outcome. However, only about 50% of myocardial infarction patients have diagnostic ECG changes. The remaining patients must be observed for clinical monitoring signs and biochemical markers such as cardiac troponin T or 1.
Cardiac troponin has become the cornerstone for diagnosis of myocardial infarction. Markers such as CK-MB and myoglobin can be useful for assessment and risk stratification of suspected ACS patients. Compelling evidence indicates that an elevated cardiac troponin can identify high-risk ACS patients that benefit from treatment with antiplatelet agents including; inhibitors of the glycoprotein IIb/IIIa platelet receptor (such as abciximab, eptifibatide, lamifiban and tirofiban), COX II inhibitors (such as acetylsalycilic acid) and ADP receptor antagonists (such as clopidogrel and ticlopidine). However, troponin, CK-MB and myoglobin are markers of necrosis and therefore offer no information regarding myocardial ischemia that occurred before cell death. A test that can accurately detect the presence or absence of myocardial ischemia allowing treatment decisions to be made at an earlier stage of the ACS continuum will have significant clinical utility. Further, therapeutic options specifically targeting this early stage of ACS has the potential to significantly improve patient prognosis.